


A Solid Plan

by FreshBrains



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, During Canon, F/F, Pseudo-Incest, The Kyln, Tight Spaces, Treat, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going against one another, Gamora and Nebula agree that their better chance is betraying Ronan and Thanos together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solid Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jayjaybe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjaybe/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this little treat! Your GotG request just grabbed my attention.
> 
> This takes place during canon in an AU. The scene is supposed to mirror the moment in the Kyln when Gamora sits alone in her cell to escape the other prisoners.

“Let it go,” Gamora said, voice steely, eyes straight forward to the opposite cell wall. “Don’t give them the satisfaction.”

Nebula let out one final hiss towards the jeering crowd, fingers laced through the cell grate. “Animals. All of them.” She turned sharply on her heel and sat down across from Gamora, matching her stern pose. But she never had Gamora’s level of control, despite her higher amount of augmentations and replacements. Her inky eyes darted from left to right, her head cocked. Her fingers tapped hyper-fast against her knee.

“We wait,” Gamora said, locking eyes with Nebula. “This is our best option.” They recognized her, the other prisoners, but not Nebula—she was changed too much, too far gone into the world of cybernetics. They’d never know she was the one to spill even more blood than her sister.

Nebula let out a huff of impatience and shoved a heel hard into the bench across from her, the tip of her boot only inches away from the inner seam of Gamora’s prison-issued yellow pants. “I’ve never been good at waiting, sister.”

Gamora cocked an eyebrow. “And what do you plan to do about this?” If they were alone somewhere else rather than the Kyln, they’d already have each other on the floor, tussling and scratching and biting, clothes torn away to reveal bare green and blue bodies. Small spaces never boded well with them—there was too much energy crackling between them, too much to prove.

Nebula stared, eyes seemingly darker than usual. “I plan to trust you and your new friends. And I plan to eventually regret it.”

Gamora nodded and swung her legs up onto Nebula’s bench, trapping the other woman between her strong thighs. She gave her an evil grin, eyes flashing. “You did the right thing, coming with us. Betraying them.”

“Well,” Nebula said, her cold fingers trailing up Gamora’s legs, sliding beneath the cuffs of her pants. “We always worked better together, didn’t we?”


End file.
